ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alec Tuscani
'''Alec Dunbury (born June 6, 1985) is an American professional e-wrestler, currently signed to the Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (EWE) promotion, under the ring name Alec Tuscani where he is a former EWE Champion.' His ring name comes from the Italian city of the same name with a slight change of spelling which is where he often visits/visited on his holidays with his family. Professional Wrestling Career Early Years (2000-2007) Dunbury began his professional wrestling career in local indy promotions based in and around New York. After playing American football and amateur wrestling in high school, trainer Craig Shalmers saw and crafted him into a power heavyweight. In September 2004, Dunbury began wrestling in national touring indy promotion United States Wrestling Federation and even participated in some international matches (against Mexico and Jamaica) and challenged for the USWF Championship. Extreme Wrestling Federation (2004, 2007-present) Early Storylines (2007-2008) Dunbury made his debut under his real name in 2004 on the Xplosion brand in a losing effort to Big Blood Vader in a tryout match. He debuted on the main roster in December 2007 as babyface '''Alec Tuscani' pinning the-then jobber John Turner (now known as Johnny Harlen) in a squash match. Tuscani then went on to achieve an impressive 3 and a half months undefeated streak on Xplosion before it was ended by Yao Salifou thanks to interference from Zlatan Johansson whom Tuscani had defeated twice in the previous two weeks. This lead to Tuscani's pay-per-view debut at Whiplash 2008, teaming with Mario and Guillermo Mendez to defeat Yao Salifou, William McDon and Zlatan Johansson. Tuscani participated in several eppvs following Whiplash, mostly in team-based matches. Teaming With Kai Ryder (2008-2010) Aside from wrestling, Tuscani was also training with Kai Ryder who was recovering from a serious neck injury. Tuscani help Ryder regained fitness and shake off his rng rust. This translated into a tag team between the two on Xplosion and they became Number 1 Contenders for the Megatag Team Championship at Caged Up but were unsuccessful. Over the next few months, they would feud with then-champions Tony Smith and Mark Gola along with their partner/manager Landon Lewis, who was often the reason why they were unsuccessful in winning the titles. At Hall of Champions 2009, Ryder and Tuscani finally won the titles in a Triple Threat Tag Team Ladder match in a match that also featured Danny and Matthew Harlen, better known Generation Harlen. They would hold the titles for just over three months before losing them to Generation Harlen at Fade to Black. They would win the titles for a second time in Australia at Destination X and hold them for nearly 10 months, a record until The Super Kids' reign whom Ryder and Tuscani lost the titles to. Return to Singles Competition (2010-2012) Ryder and Tuscani continued to feud with The Super Kids (David Sanches and Evan Moore) with Tuscani pinning Sanches for his European Championship at Closing Time 2010. Tuscani would hold the title for a record time of 308 days, before losing it to William McDon at World's End 2011 in a Triple Threat match also featuring Steve Caze. Tuscani then began to challenge for the EWE Championship with his first attempt at Summit 2012 in a losing effort against then-champion The Outsider. Tuscani challenged a few more times that year, including challenging his friend and former partner Kai Ryder at Brothers in Arms and World's End 2012 in a match that also featured The Outsider. EWE Champion and Heel Turn (2013-present) At New Year's Execution 2013, Tuscani finally became EWE Champion, winning the Chamber of Hell match. Tuscani began showing heel traits, insulting a lot of the first generation EWE superstars. This led to an 8-Man Elimination Tag Team match between a team made up of first generation superstars and a team made up of current generation superstars. Tuscani lost his EWE Championship to Kai Ryder in a Fatal-4-Way match after Ryder aligned himself with the first generation superstars since he was a member of the original company roster. Tuscani failed to reclaim the title in his rematch at WAR 2013 and unsuccessfully challenged Ryder for a third time at Fade to Black in a Steel Cage match. Personal Life Tuscani is currently engaged to Laura Wellburne whom he previously dated in high school. Tuscani formerly served in the US Army and has a younger sister. Real Life Inspiration Tuscani was a character made in the PSP version of Smackdown vs. RAW 2007. His attire is black shorts, kneepads, boots, gloves and a single black elbow pad on his right elbow. He also has a goatee. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'As Alec Tuscani ' ***T-Plosion (Exploder suplex into a modified scoop powerslam) ***T-Lock (Single-leg Boston crab) (2010-present) ***T-Bomb (Crucifix powerbomb) (2008-2009); Used as a signature move thereafter **'As Alec Dunbury' ***Dunbury Rules (Side scoop powerbomb) ***Single-Leg Boston Crab *'Signature Moves' **Side slam backbreaker **Spear **Spinebuster **Powerbomb **Pump-handle drop **Falling powerslam **Big boot *'With Kai Ryder' **Twisting Suplex Neckbreaker (Ryder) from Tuscani's shoulder and simultaneous Side Slam (Tuscani) *'Entrance Theme(s)' **Machine Head - American High (Dec 2007-Apr 2008) **Trivium - Into the Mouth of Hell We March (Apr 2008-Dec 2010) **Pendulum ft. In Flames - Self vs. Self (Jan 2011-present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Extreme Wrestling Entertainment' **EWE Championship (1 time) **EWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Kai Ryder (2) **European Championship (1 time)